Who Said This Was Easy?
by Katrina Marie
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha always argue. At some poin they are going t get seperated from the group. And, of course, they're bound to get closer as time progresses. What could happen when they do? Ch.7 revised! YAY!
1. Angry Thoughts Make Me Realize You're Th...

Chapter 2  
  
I do not own InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, Kanna, Kirara, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!! You get the damn point. Now read ^^ And send me reviews T.T;... KatrinaXaten@yahoo.com  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! God, wake up!" He shook her... Damnit, this wasn't a time to sleep in! He felt her forehead... She was in a fever... God, she was burning up! "Kagome! DAMNIT, YOU WHORE, WAKE UP!" She opened her eyes slightly... She was red across her cheeks and nose... "InuYasha... What're you doing here?" ....She was delirious. She didn't know where she was...  
He lifted her into his arms. This was great, just great! Whatever was coming was really big and he didn't have time to battle it. Not to mention, Sesshomaru had taken Tetsusaiga. Not that Sesshomaru could hold it or anything, but InuYasha was sure Jaken would find his Lord a suitable arm.  
InuYasha jumped up into a tree and began to jump across the branches. Airborne gave him more agility, not to mention ground coverage. Shit! How could such a large thing move so fast?! He clutched Kagome closer to his chest. He was beginning to be sorry for the fight they had the other day... Strange enough, that was the only thing he could think of right now...  
  
"Why do you have to blame everything on me?!" "Because it was your fault!" "It's not always my fault!" "As far as I'm concerned, it seems fate really has a favour in you making mistakes!" I saw her stop... Her hair swayed with her movements... She's so beautiful... "...Where are we...?" "KAGOME! You've gotten us lost again!" "I've done nothing of the sort, InuYasha! See where you're standing?! IN THE FRONT!" She pointed at me... She was so angry... Her eyes were so hurt... I always do this.. "Meaning I'm following you, and YOU have gotten us lost!"  
  
Was the demon after him? Or was it just passing? He hid in the tree... He heard the large sounds of it's footsteps... It seemed that it might be thunder... The ground shook with each passing step. And suddenly, they just stopped... He swallowed hard, sweat consuming him... He wouldn't have been so nervous if he didn't have Kagome with him.  
He was standing on a branch, his back pressing against the bark of a huge tree. That was his current position... And, trembling, he sidestepped across the branch slowly, slowly, and looked around the tree. A huge eye was staring at him and no doubt had caught sight of him. He swallowed again, and began to move the other way before a large voice boomed, commanding him to stop.  
"GIVE ME THE SHIKON NO KAKERAS!" Kagome, Kagome... She had it... It was with her... Where she kept it was her business, especially since she didn't have any pockets...  
"I-I don't have it..." The eye stared hard at him. "OF COURSE YOU DO NOT, THE GIRL DOES. GIVE HER TO ME!" Crap... InuYasha gently set Kagome down on the branch. No doubt he would have to fight this... thing...  
"No! You'll have to kill me first before you get the Shikon Jewel!" The eye's pupil dilated at InuYasha, a clear form of surprise. "SO BE IT..." InuYasha lifted his claws. Crap... This was not his day...  
  
"I DID?! Kagome, you stupid girl, you're such an idiot! I didn't do anything to get us lost! Don't try to blame me, because I didn't do a damn thing!" "NOT UNUSUAL, LET ME ASSURE YOU!" I was thinking... I didn't hear her... She was yelling at me... she was crying... "InuYasha, all you do is walk around like you're the king of everything! It hurts me! Why don't you ever try being nice once in a while?! InuYasha, do you hear me?! INUYASHA!"  
  
"ARE YOU REALLY PLANNING ON FIGHTING..." InuYasha didn't feel like hearing his banter and talk. "SOUL SHATTERING IRON CLAW!" He clawed his way across the demon's eye and the demon screamed out in pain, falling over. InuYasha... landed... on the demon's eye... He could feel the moisture beneath his feet. He really wanted to vomit, but he had to finish the fight. And he had to get back to Kagome...  
"Claws of Blood!" He slashed at his wrist and threw blades of his solidified blood at the demon's eye, slicing his way through, and literally cutting the demon's eye into thirds. The demon, nonetheless, died because of this. He jumped back up into the tree and carefully gathered Kagome into his arms...  
Shelter, he needed shelter...  
  
"InuYasha, if you're not going to pay attention to me then fine!! I don't care! I'm going off on my own!" I remember... once when she did... She nearly died... She doesn't remember it though... She thought it was a dream... That was the second time I pushed her into her well... And told her to go home... This time, I let her keep the Shikon Jewel... I couldn't stay away though... I would climb through her well at night and watch her while she was sleeping... And I kissed her once...And she woke up... She thought that was a dream too...  
  
He climbed a small cliff and entered a cave. He didn't wish to venture too deep into it, because he wasn't in the mood to fight other demons... He hid Kagome in the corner, lying her down as if she were his offspring... So gently...  
He found himself brushing the hair from her beautiful, doll like face...  
  
S...she... ...She...  
  
He forced himself to stand... The reason she had a fever was because it was freezing outside... He needed to get a fire to her...  
He went back out into the woods and gathered some, this time carefully choosing them out... Last night he didn't, and this time she was very ill because of it.  
  
She had touched my face... And stroked it... And asked me if I was a dream... And I told her yes... She asked if this was a vision, if she should go back... And I told her... I told her...  
  
He carried it all back to the cave, every last one of them. Back to their makeshift house.  
And InuYasha started a fire there.  
  
Yes...  
  
"InuYasha...?" He stood, looking down at his precious Kagome... He hadn't meant to make her cry yesterday... But that seemed to be the only thing he was good at.  
"InuYasha... Why are you at my house? And why is it so cold? Did Sota kun turn down the air?" InuYasha smiled quietly and sat down next to her. "You seem so big... Even though you're right next to me... Do I have school tomorrow?" InuYasha shook his head, no, she didn't. "InuYasha, my head hurts... My throat hurts too... Do I have a fever?" InuYasha lifted his hand and rested it on her forehead... Yes, she did... It was so high... It burned his hand...  
He nodded to her. "InuYasha, you're not talking... Is it because you're a dream again?" InuYasha felt his face turn red... He nodded... Yes, he was a dream...  
"Is it all right if I kiss you then? Because the real InuYasha hates me... He yells at me all the time. He can't stand me..." InuYasha felt himself bite his lip... His heart was pounding in his ears... He felt like this is something Kagome might do... He wanted to cry... He... didn't quite know why... But he did.  
"He would never kiss me..." InuYasha smiled at her as quietly and gently as he possibly could... And he nodded... And leaned over... And touched her lips gently with his. He broke the kiss much sooner than he wanted too. He didn't need to get sick as well. He needed to watch her.  
"InuYasha, why was he crying? Do you know?" InuYasha took her hand and shook his head, looking down at her fingers... He spread them across his palm, and kissed each one of them tenderly... He watch a small smile spread across her face... And her brown eyes stare lovingly at him... "Go, sleep. Dream of something else..." Kagome looked confused. "You are all I ever dream about... I'd think you'd know that." InuYasha blushed. "Close your eyes." She did. And he knew, out of pure exhaustion, she fell back asleep.  
At this, he sighed and stared down at her... She just infatuates me.. How can she control me like that...? How can that stupid wench make me feel like this...?  
InuYasha tilted his head towards the opening and sighed sardonically... More towards himself than anyone else... It was so ironic that he would fall in love with the reincarnation of Kikyo... It just wasn't fair... All he really wanted was to be a full demon.... Wasn't it?  
InuYasha... Kagome peered through her lashes at him... As she had suspected, her kissing him wasn't a dream... And when he came into her room at night, and watched her all night... And before she woke up he would be gone... Every time... And when he woke her up that one day... And she had touched his face...  
This time, she didn't sob... She didn't full out cry... A single, crystalline tear rolled down her cheek...  
The still air in the cavern was a defined setting for scents... And InuYasha sensed the altered mixtures... It was slight but distinct. He turned his head slowly towards his Kagome... And she appeared asleep well enough...  
He crawled over to her quietly, leaning his face close to hers... She was indeed asleep... But a tear streak traveled over her cheek and nose, and down to the floor. It had caught the dust on the floor, and was a single drop next to Kagome's thick lashes... The tears laced the lashes, the singular ones easily seen... It resulted in a sort of dim shine in the firelight... Oh, Kagome... He was so sorry...  
He kissed her burning forehead softly with his lips... His chapped lips against her skin... Her skin was so supple... he shuddered quietly... And he mentally abused himself...  
He loved Kagome, but he had a debt to Kikyo... If only... He turned his gold eyes towards her, watching her with a silent fascination...  
Again, he abused himself... He couldn't own her, ever... She wouldn't allow him... She didn't love him like he did her... It was never meant to be...  
Kagome watched the silent conflict within InuYasha... she opened her eyes unaware that she had done so... Her wavering gaze kept upon him... She was so dizzy, and everything was so blurred... He seemed the only stable thing she could see... The only focus she had...  
InuYasha's back was facing her, but his head was tilted so she could see part of his face... He pounded the ground with his fist, clenching it tight to where to blood poured between his claws. And she may have been mistaken through the haze, but she thought she saw a solitary tear fall down his face, much as she had done...  
She whimpered, her head throbbing and she closed her eyes... Finally subduing into sleep. InuYasha heard her whimper, and turned his head toward her... In the morning he would take her to the village midwife. For now, it was best to keep her near the warmth. He watch her elegant fingers tug at his red haori he had let her use as a blanket, and he realize with full intent she was not sleeping... He sighed, turning his head away and stared at the entrance of the cave to wait for the coming of dawn.  
  
A/N: Hello there! Font much larger than the disclaimer, but I believe there's nothing important in the disclaimer except... The note of the...disclaim-ness? Whatever. Well, I want you to know folks that I try my best to bring you proper grammar wholesomeness! I reread it every now and then to revise it, and I hope you enjoy it so far! My e-mail is at the top of each disclaimer, so feel free to send me your opinion. If that e-mail isn't working due to a lack of space that Yahoo so generously provides -.- ;... Feel free to use my AIM screen name which is BlackandWhte. Ja ne, for now. 


	2. Of the Legendary Yelling Wars EDITED

Chapter I Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. So there.  
  
"KAGOME! You've gotten us lost again!" InuYasha complained to his female partner, who was covered with dirt and grime... But somehow, she was still the most beautiful creature that he ever walked next to... But he could never tell her that, now could he?...  
"I've done nothing of the sort, InuYasha! You see where you're standing?! IN THE FRONT! Meaning I'm following you, and YOU have gotten us lost!" Kagome yelled back, equally angry and frustrated, but much more tired. It showed well. They had gotten separated from their group weeks ago, having been in a large battle against Naraku and Sesshomaru. Everyone was fighting everyone else and all Kagome could remember... was a huge explosion... And InuYasha grasping her hand, calling her name... And when she woke up, she was in his arms. And he was crying... But every time she tried to ask him why he was, he would grow increasingly nervous and irritable and change the subject. Always by doing something like this. By yelling at her. He was always yelling! She hated to hear him yell! But that was all he did to her! It was so unfair! "I DID?! Kagome, you stupid girl, you're such an idiot! I didn't do anything to get us lost! Don't fucking try to blame me, because I didn't do a damn thing!" She was always blaming him for his faults. She was always talking, and she wouldn't shut up. It was always over nothing, too. 'InuYasha, what's wrong?' 'InuYasha, are you angry at me?' 'InuYasha, don't you ignore me!' 'InuYasha I think we need to sleep.' 'InuYasha, I don't feel well.' 'InuYasha, I'm scared.' 'InuYasha, I had a nightmare, will you stay with...me...?' 'InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYashaInuYashaInuYasha' "INUYASHA!" He jumped. "InuYasha, if you're not going to pay attention to me, then fine!! I don't care! I might as well go off on my own!" InuYasha grew rigid at the idea, "You stupid wench! It's nearly nightfall! There're demons..." She turned around, "That's always your excuse! 'There're demons'! Why don't you think up something original?!" What a stupid wench! She didn't know anything!  
They could tear her apart!  
"InuYasha." Kagome told him in a sickly sweet voice, that always made him wish to cower. His ears dropped a few degrees, but Kagome was sharp enough to catch that. She'd learn to read him like a book, even if she didn't understand him at times. "SIT DOWN!" And, as expected, he fell face first into the ground.  
Since the moment was so opportune, she grabbed her arrows and her bow and slung her bag over her shoulder. She was fuming. She wanted to say something more, to insult him, but she couldn't find the words to do it with.  
Or the heart.  
How could he pull it off so easily.? All she could get out was 'idiot' or. or. She didn't know. She shook her head sadly as if to brush the thoughts off, spoke, "Goodbye, InuYasha. I'm going home." She hopped upon her bike and began pedaling towards the direction of the well. Or what she thought was the direction of the well. Being lost kind of has that effect, doesn't it? As soon as he could stand, he raced over to her as she pedaled away from him as fast as her legs could and grabbed her around her waist. 'What is he doing...?!' InuYasha lifted her up and walked a ways over to a spot shrouded in bushes and trees. 'What the hell is her problem?! Why do I always have to babysit her?!'  
He sat Kagome down rather roughly and sat down as well. He grabbed various tree branches within his reach, being too tired to get up and search for the best quality ones and started a fire. Kagome crossed her arms furiously, her pride having been very broken. InuYasha leaned back... It was obvious it was going to be cold tonight... And Kagome's school girl outfit wasn't that overbearing... He eyed her... He was still angry, but his affection for her overweighed it... But nearly didn't overweigh his ego... He put his hands behind his head and leaned back against a tree... He continued to watch her discreetly...  
He could already see her begin to shiver... Her breath came out in little clouds... He sighed... Fuck it, who cares? He took his red haori off and handed it to Kagome, not really looking at her while he did so...  
Kagome turned a light shade of pink from his obvious concern for her, not because she didn't feel well... But she didn't feel too well either, anyway... Since earlier that day... And arguing wasn't helping her headache either.  
"Thank you, InuYasha... kun..." She muttered and brought it around herself. He wasn't such a bad guy, after all... Just a little hard headed and egotistical... Sometimes that was a little hard to get around...  
He could feel the blush rise in his cheeks, so he turned away... She only called him kun when she was really sincere about something. "Get some sleep, all right?" He didn't mean to sound snappy, but that was the way it came out... Kagome sighed, lying down on the ground... She missed her bed, but what could she do? At least she had InuYasha to watch her... A small smile she didn't really predict crept across her face and she fell into a feverish sleep.  
  
A/N: Hey, look, revised copy! Yaaaay! Let's hope it saves, eh? :: consider consider :: Yes, let us hope. Chow peoples! ( 


	3. A Frustrated Hanyou and a Sick Kagome

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer. Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will.  
  
InuYasha held the inert body of Kagome in his arms. She moaned in a feverish state, grasping on to InuYasha's haori, that was still clung around her. He angled his face so he could look down upon her... She held that damn thing like it was a security blanket or something... Like it was hers...  
Kagome flushed, pushing her face against his chest and coughed harshly, whispering InuYasha's name... He winced. He ignored the sudden emotions that flared within his chest and nearly made him gasp with sudden need, flaring his sentiments with sudden ecstasy. He beat them all down relentlessly, taking a great leap towards the village. His landing took place on the top of a tree; and with the same precision of a bird in flight, he took another vast jump, this time succeeding in landing square in the village centre. "Don't you worry, Kagome... kun... We're here... We'll get you better, I promise..." He brought Kagome's unconscious body into his, feeling her breath glide over his neck... He shuddered, fighting back all sensations that flowed over his entity, walking towards the inn that lie to the northeast of them.  
He walked in, feeling ever present eyes upon him and did the best to contain his fury and inquire what the fuck were they looking at. The clerk at the entrance desk tried her best to remain calm and professional, but couldn't help but flinch as she looked up nervously into the hanyou's golden slit eyes.  
"M-may I help you, s-sir?" InuYasha sighed, feeling unusually gentle... Most likely for Kagome's sake and so things would run as smoothly as possible. "All I want, ma'am, is a room. A room with some water and bath... And could you kindly get a person that deals with illness here? My companion is very, very sick and needs immediate attention... I would..." He couldn't believe he sounded so soft... And he couldn't believe he was so gracious to her... "Much... appreciate it..." He thought he was mistaken, but he could almost feel Kagome's smile upon him for being so considerate in his wording. His ears dropped as he blushed at the thought of Kagome's smile... The thought of her approval... And her sweet face...  
He shook his head and looked back at the clerk, saying, "I didn't hear you... Sorry." The inn keeper smiled courteously at him, her sweetness shining through. She was no longer afraid of the hanyou, which almost made him tempted to make her fear him, but once more he controlled himself. "I have a spare room. And I shall get a doctor as you wished. Please follow me!" She bowed to InuYasha who nodded solemnly in return, carrying Kagome in his arms as he followed this woman.  
She led him to a room, as she waved him in. He looked around... It was pretty average, besides the fact it had only one bed... (A/N: Deja vu, or is it just me? Ah, recurring situations, so wondrous!) "Uh... M-m- ma'am?" It was too late. She waved to him, smiling sweetly and innocently, closing the door behind her as she made her exit. He sighed and looked down to Kagome... She was so dirty... So were her clothes... He sighed and walked quietly over to the bed, lying her down...  
He also, without much thinking of why he might do so, went over and took off her shoes... It was odd, and he hadn't much seen it before except on Kagome's T.V.... The mothers did that to their children as they laid them down after the child had fallen asleep in the mother's arms... Maybe it was a strange ritual for good dreams or something... He pulled the sheets back, still not quite knowing why he was being so over protective concerning Kagome. He didn't know, but he didn't question it. Sweat dripped off her face... So he covered her with the lightest sheet.  
He then realized she still clung to his haori, and went over to claim it again. He laid his hand gently on her shoulder, careful not to scratch her as he gathered the material into his hand and gave a gentle, experimental tug. She grasped to it tighter. He sighed, not wanting to wake her and released it. It was obvious she was not going to give it up without a fight.  
He looked around the room, quite clueless as what to do next... He stared at the water basin and got the wildest idea... He had no clue why, but he just did...  
He grabbed the water basin, and threw the large backpack of Kagome's he involuntarily carried... He hadn't really noticed he was carrying it before, that's why he never noted it... But she must have had a few things in here that were worthwhile...  
He opened it, and plopped himself on the ground. Kagome had always seemed nervous when he went near it, or went through it, but never told him he couldn't do it. So she would not have any reason to sit him for it. The first thing he pulled out was a hairbrush. He sniffed it... It smelled like Kagome, which sent heat throughout him body and once again he resisted, tossing the thing carelessly aside. He then went through it again, pulling the following things out: A diary, homework, clothes, undergarments (which he hid under the clothes so he wouldn't get any hotter...), pens, pencils, health aid kit, some toys (InuYasha found this curious... it wasn't really adult toys like you might be thinking, you dirty minds, just a few stuffed animals... They seemed handmade, and resembled himself, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and even had what appeared to be a badly battered up doll of Sesshomaru... At this he snickered, tugged at the arm and accidentally ripped it. He then decided it was time to put it down), more books, pictures, ofudas (He thoughts this odd, and it burned to touch. But he didn't question the presence of one, he trusted Kagome), shampoos, and some rags.  
The first thing that caught his eye was the red diary, which was something he had never seen before. He fingers clicked and cracked, his curiosity too deep to ignore the open object and hastily grabbed at it. Once more, something Kagome never told him not to read since she never wrote in front of him. Sniffing it first, it smelled like Kagome but different... somehow... He flipped the pages, skimming the pages for his name. Sango, her boomerang... Miroku and his lecherous ways... Shippou and his adorable little tail... Bleh... .InuYasha! Bingo! He put his claw to the middle of the passage and started from a random line, reading left to right.  
  
'...And InuYasha leaned back into me, sitting up from his head on my lap... He laid his head on my shoulder, his silky hair flowing over my shoulder. I quickly intake a breath, heat burning through my body as I feel his lips touch my jaw line, right below my earlobe. His whispers things to me, I don't quite remember, but I DO remember what they did to me. Arousal rushed through my body as I felt his hand slide up my shirt, claws slowly sliding up the middle of my torso, as his hand placed over my heart... I could feel my body begin to shake as his lips came in contact with mine, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I felt the moisture as his tongue slid over mine, clicking against my teeth. He slid it slowly along the roof of my mouth... I was left dazed, speechless! Diary, if he was ever this good, I don't know what'd I do... Left in my trance, he slid his tongue down to my neck... And his hand slid to my left bre-'  
  
InuYasha slammed the diary shut and threw it down to the floor, quickly covering his face with his hands and looking through his fingers. He was quivering...  
With all his efforts to remain unaroused at all her items... Her underwear, her scent... This was just to fucking much! He frowned, remember the smell of the diary... He then realized what it was... Her... Oh, Lord...  
He buried his face into his knees, trying his best to calm down. It took him a good fifteen minutes to cool it without having to touch himself. This was just plain torture... He lifted his eyes, still shaking from the excitement, to his Kagome... Her face glistened with sweat, and her brow inset deep into her forehead... He could hear her muttering his name...  
He could smell her...  
He clamped his hands over his ears and shoved his face back into his knees, trying to get rid of the wretched scent that overcame him so! He stamped his foot... He had to get out.  
But not before that damn doctor came...  
And as if the heavens read his mind, low and behold the doctor came in! It... was a girl... A damn fucking Miko! He shuddered again, regaining his poise and stood. He couldn't help the trembling bit, though. Why must everything remind him of Kagome?  
"I need you to leave sir, we're going to undress her... And I..." Her eyes caught the items on the floor and stared at them in curiosity. She shook her head, "Well, sir, we just need you to leave." InuYasha, still quaking, muttered as he headed for the door, "No problem there..." Just as he was about to leave, he turned around and said, "Don't fucking touch any of the stuff on the floor, y'hear?!" The miko nodded respectfully, blinking a bit. InuYasha left and slammed the door behind him.  
  
InuYasha stood under the waterfall, moaning... He couldn't contain it, he had to release it. All his sexual frustration... He tried his best, but in the end, Kagome's face got the better of him...  
"Ka..go..me.."  
Finally released, he fell back into the hot spring and found himself still shaking. Why couldn't he stop? He put his hand against his forehead and scratched. He then proceeded to run his hand through his mass of hair. He hadn't forgot to bring some shampoo. He had washed his hair already, and now he smelled like Kagome... Such a fucking bother... One, to smell like a girl... Two, to smell like HER. Of all people. Just a whiff of himself drove him insane.  
He leaned back against the rock and stared up at the waterfall, trying to find other matters to think of...  
Okay, now... Why hadn't they found the rest of their comrades yet? Was... was the explosion so big it had really separated them that far? He smelled...  
No! He will NOT think of that currently... Naraku and Sesshomaru... The thought of them both enraged him...  
Kagome's smell... He couldn't stay mad if he smelled Kagome... "God damnit, you stupid wench!! Look what the fuck you're doing to me!!" Of course, she couldn't hear him. He stood up and kicked at nothing in particular... He was angry as hell...  
"Ex... excuse me, sir?" He was petrified. He turned around, not realizing he was still naked. It was the miko.  
She sighed, turning slightly red and said, "Your. ahem. female.shall be just fine now. I have applied herbs into her system. But, she's still naked. Her body temperature is so high, and she needed to cool down. And on the subject of nudity..." She pointed down and cleared her throat. InuYasha followed the finger to the implied area... O-oh... He sat down quickly and turned furiously red. "F-fine! I'll get back there once I'm dressed." But for some reason the miko still stayed. She watched him. He tried not to notice, but the presence of her lingering eyes burned through the back of his head...  
"What?!" He turned around. "Can I get dressed please?!" She cleared her throat and said straightforward, "I wanted to inquire, forgive me for asking, who were you yelling at earlier?" InuYasha's face beat with such heat, he felt so hot... "I... I was... Uhm... That's my way of thinking..." He lied, and very poorly.  
The miko put on a strange, discreet smile and nodded, "Ah..." And simply left, leaving InuYasha to dress.  
A moment later, after everything was straight in place (quite due to his delayed reaction times.), what she said registered. ".Wait. she's NOT my fucking female! DAMNIT!"  
.Somehow, he couldn't even convince himself that was true. 


	4. How Gentle a Washing Can Seem

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer. Don't own InuYasha. Quirky little thing, isn't he? Oh, by the way, no lemon in the chapter, despite some of what the fluff here hints. So if some of you are, well, conservative, no worries. No lemon. Ah. '.' is thought, "." is speaking.  
  
InuYasha's eyebrow quirked as he sat there and just watched the naked body of Kagome... covered up with sheets, of course...  
'I'm so damn pathetic...'  
Kagome squirmed under the sheets... He withdrew a large breath and laid his chin on his arms... His current position: straddling a backwards chair, his arms crossed the top of it and his chin resting on his arms... His eyes were half closed... He had been this way for hours, anticipating her awaking... He hadn't slept for nearly a day and a half. He fought the sleep off wrathfully, and was winning up until this point of time. He closed his eyes, for what he thought was momentarily until he felt a soft brushing against the down behind his ear. His ear contracted. He knew it was Kagome by her scent, and he was about to snap at her for not resting, but he sat there quietly, awaiting to see what she did next.  
He felt her nail run up the back of his ear, which cause him to shiver in delight. No! He had to make her quit before he got fully aroused again... But he kept his eyes closed anyway...  
Suddenly he felt Kagome's lips brush up against his ear which caused him to release what seemed to be a slight whimper. Kagome smiled fully, knowing he was awake. He frowned deep, seeming like he didn't want this torture to continue further but he couldn't help not resisting. She had full control of him, but something inside her was panicking and telling her to stop. "InuYasha, I know you're awake..."  
InuYasha sighed... It wasn't his fault, he had been awake before. "Inu, you're such a light sleeper." InuYasha opened his eyes now and said, "What do you mean? I've been awake this whole time!" She shook her head as if she knew something he didn't and giggled. He blinked... and looked down... His position had changed, he was now on the bed... Next to her... She was now clothed too, and seemed right as rain.  
He sat up in the bed, grasping hold of the sheets and blinked. "...How...?" She laid back in the bed, her cheeks still flushed. She was still sick, but was obviously much better...  
InuYasha stared at her, mystified... How...  
"You've been asleep two whole days now! I had to get a server to come in and move you unto the bed!" She was blushing over something under her flushed cheeks. She was paler than usual, but had the energy to act embarrassed. Her eyes shifted between his eyes and her fumbling fingers. She fidgeted.  
"What is it?" He asked, surprisingly tenderly. This tone obviously soothed her, calming her enough so she could talk straight. She still had heat in her cheeks though.  
"You were dreaming about me just a moment ago." He winced at her... What did that have to do with anything. She smiled, pointing at him, almost accusingly. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood or I'd s-word you so hard you'd not be able to walk for a week." He stared at her dumbfounded. What on earth was that woman talking about?!  
Kagome noted the puzzlement in his eyes and giggled again. "You were dreaming about... you know..." Being a little dimwitted when it came to female language, InuYasha leaned forward with an arched brow as if to ask her to be a little more clear.  
She sighed frustrated, the crimson in her cheeks becoming more noticeable moment after moment. "You were dreaming of.of." 'Kagome, just spit it out. It'll be less embarrassing.' InuYasha seemed to read her mind, or was thinking along the same lines. He cleared his throat a little louder, rather than being verbal about it, as he usually would. He was trying to be sweet for her. well, not very healthy state. "W-well. Youdreamtofmakinglovetomeandkeptmoaningmyname!" InuYasha looked dumbfounded. 'Of all the stupid idiot. How much clearer can I make it?' InuYasha leaned forward, his patience and, well, obviously his sweet demeanor had run up. "Say WHAT?" Kagome was beyond embarrassed then. She was angry she was forced to. well, force this out. That she even brought it up in the first place eluded her now. It would only lead to trouble. "You dreamt of having sex with me, you idiot!" InuYasha pulled back, his face turning a deep blood colour. There was no other way to describe how awful his blush looked. That was just that. "W-w-w-w-w-what?! I was not! Why would I think of making love to you!?" Kagome crossed her arms, then in the same movement threw her arms up in anger as if indecisive as to what would make the point more. "You were TOO! And ADMIT or else I'll s-word you so hard you won't be able to walk properly!" InuYasha stuck his face into hers, and this caused her to turn as red as he was. "Prove it."  
Kagome puffed her cheeks and pointed down at his groin. He looked down and then suddenly his whole body fell down, and he laid on his stomach in effort to hide his 'morning wood'. He was red as can be, his face hiding in the sheets. He struggled to compose himself... In all his damn efforts from apparently days before, sleep gave him away! That was great, just great! Stupid fucking dreams! Kagome smiled, taking hold of his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. His pounding heart suddenly slowed and he could feel the blood drain from his cheeks. He didn't understand it, again, but. also again. he didn't ask... He lifted his head up and looked at his beautiful Kagome... She was going to be all...  
"Why were you crying?" Kagome's inquiring eyes pleaded... It was too much for him... Her nearly dying. Her finding out about. about. that. the argument. all of it. Her. her dying it was. His heart skipped a few beats, and laid his head back down, looking away from her towards the wall.  
"...Men don't cry..." was all InuYasha could think up as an excuse. Kagome leaned over him... He could feel her against his shoulder... Her body... "InuYasha, I'm sick and quite frankly I think I have a right to know. And I also have a right to know why you told me you were a dream all those times." His eyes widened in sudden shock, but he didn't look at Kagome so she could see his astonishment.  
She saw it anyway, in the way his body tensed. He found himself unable to speak... Come on, he knew she knew... But, it felt so much safer to believe... To believe she thought they were dreams...  
But that meant... He turned to look at her... She asked him to kiss her knowing that he was real... Kagome knew, she knew what he was thinking... The way his face just stared at her with so much confusion, so much misunderstanding. His eyes pleaded to her, asking her, "What should I. I do?"  
Kagome gently touched the side of his cheek, and it felt so... So calming... He half closed his eyes, sighing quietly in a sudden tranquility. The way she touched him... It wasn't held back... He could feel her pressed solidly against him... He could feel the crevices of her palm... He rubbed his cheek into it and closed his eyes, sighing... She couldn't be doing this to him... He had promised Kikyo he'd protect her... Even if she wanted to take him to hell... He had to help her find an absolution... But Kagome's touch... Oh God... And her smell... Everything... The way her hair hung in her eyes... Her eyes themselves... Bright and intelligent... Soft and loving... So full of life and dreams... So spirited, so unlike Kikyo... Kagome's eyes melted all doubt away from himself... It made him feel... Absolute... Whole... Total... Com...plete... ... And that scared him... But her eyes seemed to dim the fear even more... He sighed... "I... don't want to tell you... Kagome..." Kagome rested her forehead against his patiently... She would usually yell... But she was so tender right now... "How come...? You can tell me... InuYasha kun..." He winced once again. Kun, oh God... That was almost worse than sit... But it gave a sense of endearment. "I... was crying... because I thought... I-I thought..." "You were going to lose me? It's not all that hard to say, Inu kun..." InuYasha sighed at her... He turned his back on her in more frustration. She couldn't possibly know how damn hard it was just to admit he did cry! She wrapped her arms around whatever she could hold of him... His haori still hung on her, and she didn't know why she still had it... InuYasha bit his lower lip... His body quivered with increasing desire, but he wasn't going to touch her... yet... Why the fuck are you thinking like this?! Stop it, stop it, stop it, you fucking pervert! He let out a slight, broken groan of discontentment. "InuYasha..." Came her small voice... He shuddered... "InuYasha, sorry... I know that must have be hard... I appreciate you telling me... "I really do..." He mumbled a quick "You're welcome" deep within his throat, so it was barely audible. Kagome smiled, leaning over him and said, "I remember seeing the water basin and some shampoos next to it... You did go to the hot spring to wash off after that... Why might you wash yourself twice?" InuYasha turn beet red, squirming around... At the time, he was thinking of washing Kagome's face and hair. The diary and the miko had just interrupted him. At the thought of the diary, he wriggled again. Kagome could feel his embarrassment... "Were you going to wash me?" His shoulders went up, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise... He was growing increasingly nervous... it was as if she knew what he was thinking! Damn wench!! "Why don't you?" InuYasha turned to stare at Kagome in bewilderment. "Kagome-me... I don't... er..." She sighed, thwaping him across the head. "OW! What the hell was that for, you bitch!" She held up one finger at him and tutted him. "You're a pervert, that's why. I just want you to wash my hair and face. Of course, I could do it myself..." InuYasha had a sudden urge to do this for her, but why did she want HIM to do it? She had two hands of her own... But, he didn't want to fuck this up as well, as he usually did everything... So, he obliged. "S-sure..." He stood and she followed. He sat down, opening his legs wide and set the water basin between them. He motioned her to lay down and put her head in the water basin. She obediently did so. He massaged her head as he stared hard at the top of her head... This seems like something she might do for HIM... Not the other way around. But he couldn't help doing this, and he got a strange sort of pleasure out of it. Not because it was arousing, but just because he was close to her. Because he was able to touch her. Just the intimacy of the situation... His ears drooped as he frown in thought... Why do human males make such a fuss over fucking a girl? This is almost a bit better...  
He nearly slapped himself for Kagome. He didn't know why, he just had a sudden urge to slap himself. Probably for thinking such idiotic things.  
Kagome noticed he had stopped scratching her head... She looked up at the bottom of his chin... And just from the way his jaws clenched together she could tell he was thinking.  
"InuYasha?" He looked down at her in sudden surprise and then softened up a bit, continuing without saying a word in reply to her inquiring look. Once they were finished, he threw a towel over her dripping wet hair and began to dry her off. He couldn't help but sniffing her... The smell was intensified because she had just finished cleaning herself. He pushed his face against the back of her head to keep himself from moaning out loud... GOD! She smelled so... so clean! So fresh! So damn good! Did she ever smell bad?! Kagome could feel him shuddering against her body... She knew he was aroused just by the way he leaned into her... She fidgeted... Damn, so much for me controlling myself! He's so... so... She moaned in place where InuYasha did not, and she quickly clamped her hands over her mouth.  
InuYasha's ears flinched, and soon pressed against the back of his head in a high. He swallowed hard, wrapping his arms around Kagome... He could smell her provocation. He pulled her by the waist into himself, and her breath quickened... All he did though was rub his face against her wet hair, and she sat there in a thick spell, her stupor increased when he brushed his chapped lips against her ear and whispered what appeared to be his affections for her... She couldn't remember the exact words in the midst of him, but she could remember proclaiming longing affections. Despite Kikyo.  
He lifted her up into his arms and continued to the bed, lying her down next to him and closed his eyes... She was surprised he would be sleeping after having slept so long... It was just so calming... So peaceful... He wrapped his possessively around her and they both slept without a care besides each other.  
  
A/N: Ah, ah, well then, how do you like it? I know I'm not getting many reviews TT;. How depressing. But I do enjoy the reviews I've gotten. If you like this, please, please review. It sounds desperate, but the more you review the more I'll get done. If I have under thirty by chapter ten, no more, okay? Okay. And there WILL be a lemon later on. (remember, this was written previously for a InuYasha lemon site.) I will edit it for those conservative types, and for those who are quirky (quite like myself ;).) There will be a lemon. But no flames, I've warned you in advance. This is R rated. I won't be held responsible for any of the younguns who might be reading this.  
  
Replies:  
  
Sapphire Hanyou: Thanks for reading my story (. It's very nice to hear from another author! Especially one who approves of my story -^^-. I try my best on my stories, so I thank you for your words. 


	5. Infamous Boogie Man of the Dark

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Once more, I do NOT own InuYasha. No suing. I'm  
broke as fuck.  
  
It didn't come as a crashing... It wasn't loud... It was barely  
even audible...  
It was early, early in the morning. Before the first light...  
InuYasha wiped the sleep out of his eyes, the first time he had had to  
do so in what seemed like an eternity... He hadn't slept so soundly in  
so long, and he quite liked the deep sleep... he had never really felt  
so rested...  
Well, he would have felt very rested if it wasn't fucking four  
in the morning. He sat up slowly, slowly, as not to make a sound in  
the thick darkness... For some reason his nose burned, and he couldn't  
smell anything... He pinched his nose, coughing slightly. Whoever it  
was probably knew he was awake... And probably knew they were in here,  
or else he would have been able to smell them...  
He faced his ears toward the front, the hairs on the back of  
them standing on end... He was sensitive to every vibration that  
reached them... A soft rustling, and he turned to face it.  
"Who's there?!" He let out a soft growl, patting the bedside  
next to him to make sure his Kagome was there...  
Wha. She... She wasn't!  
He flinched involuntarily, turning around in a circle on the bed. He  
couldn't see! "WHERE'S KAGOME, YOU STUPID FUCK?!"  
"InuYasha, InuYasha! It's me. Couldn't you smell me?" He felt  
Kagome's light footsteps against the floorboard, and he heard what  
sounded like an imitation of a sniffing noise. "I... guess not... ,"  
she whined then, "my nose burns now! I didn't notice it before..." He  
sighed...  
"Someone did that to kill my sense of smell, now get the fuck  
back over to the bed so I can protect you." He heard Kagome take a few  
steps... Then a soft cry escaped through her lips... "Y-you're at the  
bed, right...?"  
What a stupid bitch... "Yes, yes I am. Why, is the boogie-man  
standing next to you or something?" Her heard a louder whimper escape  
her lips. "Kagome, there's no such thing. Well, it's like there are  
youkais and hanyous and evil spirits and ghosts and stuff like that...  
But the boogie man is fake..."  
She backed up toward him, grabbing his hand. "Kagome is this a  
joke? Stop goofing off, you're making me nervous..." Kagome clenched  
it... Her hands were clammy, sweaty... Was she serious? He stood up  
and tried to pull her back, but was prevent by something holding on to  
her other hand.  
.InuYasha was now convinced there was indeed a boogie man.  
InuYasha's hands flew around her waist and he yanked her from whatever  
was hold her. Kagome's body went limp in his arms... Oh fuck, she  
chose the greatest times to... What was this? A feathered item was  
protruding from her neck. It appeared to be a tranquilizer dart of  
some sort. He yanked it out and murmured... Someone was doing this on  
purpose and they definitely wanted Kagome... He was just surprised  
they didn't put up more of a fight to get her back earlier.  
InuYasha moved forward uncertainly. He couldn't see a damn thing in  
the dark! His ears pointed towards the ceiling, trying to grasp every  
movement of the room. Whoever it was, was a demon to be certain!  
There was no way humanly possible a mortal could achieve such silence.  
  
Suddenly he was struck fiercely in the back of his head, and a white  
hot light flashed over his eyes. He grabbed the back of his head,  
feeling blood come from the obstruction. In the moment of his jerking,  
he had dropped Kagome. He could feel her near his feet and he bent  
down to pick her up, swaying a bit since he was dizzy.  
A sudden breeze and she vanished from her spot. He heard the  
window open... And someone laugh mockingly at him... He heard them  
bend over and pick up Kagome from where they had laid her down...  
InuYasha felt the blood drip down his back... His strength was  
leaving him... He felt his body falling, falling for an eternity,  
falling into an abyss... And through the abyss the only thing he could  
see was Kagome's face...  
  
A/N: Wow. Short chapter. surprise surprise. I wasn't too happy with  
this chapter, once I reread it. But I couldn't find much to edit. So I  
left it the way it was for the most part. And by the way, I might put  
up chapter six reeaaalll soon just cause this was so short! See you  
guys later.  
  
Replies:  
  
L-Brat: Thanks for reviewing ^_^! It's very nice to hear you say that.  
:: smiles :: I'll definitely update a lot, even if I update already  
every other day. heh heh! (  
  
Dark Anime Bunny: The whole '-' thing? With the quotations? Well, '.'  
signified thought. I hope you can tell the difference from when they  
are thinking, and other things in quotations. If not, I'll change it  
to help it be easier for you (.  
  
Rinfirithiel: Well, thank you! I hope you really enjoyed it. Thanks  
for reviewing! :D  
  
Silver Mystic: Well, you know already he doesn't sleep that much.  
Except when he's relaxed, right? So all the stress, which in most  
people already causes fatigue, on top of journeying a lot. You could  
tell Kagome was exhausted, he was bound to be exhausted too.  
Especially since he's the only one there to watch her, he's gonna be  
awake most of the time. So when he's in a relaxed environment, you'd  
think his body would want to get as much sleep as possible. And he  
didn't give in. So he slept a long time to compensate for the sleep  
his body lost. I know it sounds far fetched, but my body does it too  
^.-. I hope that clarifies for you. 


	6. Quickly One Thing at a Time

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: What's the point in me putting this thing here each time? So you don't sue me. So don't. I heart you.  
  
Through Kagome's distorted gaze, she noted a man... A man with... silver hair? This being the first thing she noted, along with the vague golden eyes she took it as InuYasha. She turned over, "InuYasha, it's not nice to stare at people while they're sleeping. It's rude." No smart answer. "Not to mention, it also means you probably have feelings for that person you're watching. Or else are a real stalker." No answer. Odd, he usually would have stuttered a strange response. Maybe he was thinking...  
"InuYasha, do you think Shippou and the others are okay?" A grunt in response. So he was paying attention! "InuYasha listening to me? How very odd! Heh heh, you have the attention span of a two year old child." No answer. "Did you bite your tongue really hard or are you just angry at me?" No answer... Kagome could feel her feathers ruffle in a continuing growing anger... She sat up and rubbed her head... She felt strangely light-headed for some reason. She hated that feeling.  
She turned around and closed her eyes, smiling and blushing. "InuYasha, do you remember that one time we went looking at the sakuras? They were beautiful, weren't they! And you brought one down to my face and said it matched the colour in my cheeks. And you cracked all those jokes at me, making fun of the ribbon I wore. I was wearing that green one, remember? And you said it looked like something from the garbage can... And I got so angry at you and refused to talk to you and you tried everything until you turned me around and tucked a sakura behind my ear and said you were sorry? And hugged me... Also..."  
Sesshomaru stared at this girl that InuYasha hung around with blankly. Had she really realized it wasn't himself? His brows furrowed and came together in what seemed like a confused expression. Rin looked from Sesshomaru-sama to this girl and back to Sesshomaru-sama. She was confused! This pretty lady called Sesshomaru-sama 'InuYasha'. Who was that? Oh well, what did it matter. This lady was pretty! Ooo, maybe she might be her new Nee-chan.  
Sesshomaru felt the presence of the tiny girl who clung to his finger with her hand, rocking it back and forth as she just watched the two of them... He didn't acknowledge her presence, and rather seemed to ignore her. But he couldn't help but have some... odd... form of what he thought might be liking of her...  
Of course, she was a damn filthy human... But her goofy smile... Always made him feel... Off. She tried too hard, that was all. His concentration went back to the human woman sitting o the bed as she opened her eyes in sudden anger, the sheet bunching up in her hands as she shook with fury, "INUYASHA! You're not listening aga...in?" Instead of InuYasha, she saw Sesshomaru and a little brown haired girl she wasn't too familiar with standing to the left of him, holding on to his finger and swinging it back and forth. His right sleeve hung lifelessly at his side. Originally she would have freaked out in this situation, but instead... Since the little girl was there, and seemed to carefree, her fear was suppressed.  
She looked around the room quietly, eyeing everything... She was in a stone room, with closed windows... And the thing that frightened her most was when she looked down, she no longer had InuYasha's haori... She suddenly felt alone. She heaved a great, depressed sigh and looked at Sesshomaru with a questioning look.  
He stared back, much more calmly and much less perplexed. "What do you want with me this time?" She demanded firmly and oddly cool. To his surprise, she was shaking. She wasn't as unruffled as one might have thought from her tone, and he noticed the only reason she managed to keep control of herself was because her eyes were fixated upon Rin. He followed her gaze slowly and looked down upon the girl, who looked back up at her Sesshomaru-sama and gave him the goofiest of grins. On the inside he smiled.  
He broke his gaze of her and looked back to the human woman who sat on what actually was his very own bed. He set her there, without really thinking. Now he had tainted his bed, and probably would burn it... Later.  
"What is it you want?" Her voice faltered this time. He inhaled and was about to reply but stopped... He really had no use for her, since he had Tetsusaiga. The whole reason he got her was probably to piss his half brother off.  
"...To infuriate my brother." Kagome stared at him blankly... Make his brother mad? This was just a sibling feud? She lifted her eyebrows at him... As in, pull-each-other's-hair,-scream-at-each-other,-fake- cry-so- the-other-will-get-it sort of fight? She continued to stare at him oddly... Was he serious? He just took her just to tick InuYasha off? She suddenly began to laugh.  
Sesshomaru stared at her just as blankly as she had done to himself. In fact, he even quirked a brow. He didn't question though, just waited until her tears subsided and she had stopped her giggling, village girl fit. (In other words, her school girl fit.) "Haha! You're joking, right? The," insert a sniff, "almighty Sesshomaru sama was just a little peeved at his brother, so he decided to do something as lowly as a child might? Only on the levels of stealing a toy from his brother and breaking it?" She blinked. "Subtracting the breaking part from this situation," she also added.  
Sesshomaru didn't frown at this thought... Just thought it. Was what he was doing really childish? He looked down at Rin and simply commanded, "Out." She smiled up at her Sesshomaru-sama, as if he had told her he loved her more than anything else in the world. Her eyes were bright when she looked at him, "Yes, Sesshoooomaru-Sama!" and in response she did what appeared to be an 'airplane run' out of the room and closed the door behind her, running gleefully down the hall to look for Jaken kun and ask if he'd play with her.  
Kagome's eyes followed Sesshomaru, a little more nervous since her only comfort in the room had left. But she struggled within herself to remain cool, as she watched him stand as if he was in a professional circumstance. After he went to the window and looked out it-remaining silent for the next few minutes on deciding what to do-he turned to face her. Kagome was clicking her tongue against the top of her mouth, and scratching her fingernails against each other, and shifting her weight on her knees constantly, and constantly moving, fidgeting, movingmovingscratchscratchfidgetclickclickclickCLICK CLICKCLICKscratchclickfidgetshift and was quite frankly annoying the hell out of Sesshomaru.  
She ceased all movement once his eyes were set upon her, and she could feel the annoyance oozing off of him. Although he still appeared calm. But she could also hear the tiny sounds of his teeth grinding, in futile efforts to remain patient. Once he felt the annoyance dissipate, he left out a silent sigh and eyed her a moment or two. Then he walked straight up to her, looking down upon her.  
"I was thinking..." Kagome stared at him, 'That's all you ever do, you damn bastard.' But decided it was best to keep her mouth shut and let him finish what he had to say, seeing as he could very well rip her apart with a single swipe. This seemed very logical to her. Sesshomaru continued, interrupting her own thinking, "That at your reference of taking a toy and breaking it seemed very idealistic. See, in means of breaking you I would have to taint you, claim you, and there is no way in hell I'm going to do that seeing as you're human. No offense."  
Feeling more than slightly offended, but her relief overflowing that since he decided against raping her. Until his next line came to pass, "Then I thought this; 'Well, which do I hate more? Humans or that sick hanyou of a brother of mine?' I chose half brother over human." Kagome squeaked, watching him warily. He began to talk again, enjoying the mixed reactions he got as he spoke. He let the pleasure sink in before continuing. "But then I thought; 'Which do I dislike more, The hanyou or the stupid human girl who acted as his wench?'" Kagome fumed at this, but still ventured to keep her mouth shut. "Much more than obviously, his wench because she was ignorant enough to be with this particular filthy hanyou." Kagome was relieved once again, but the offended state had melted into pure fury. He was relentless! He just insulted her and insulted her! Not to mention he was taking jabs at InuYasha. "InuYasha is NOT filth, you piece of..." Sesshomaru put his hand against her mouth, not feeling like hearing her talk. And he was somewhat irritated she used that tone with him, much more that she interrupted him.  
But he decided not to kill her, yet.  
"But then I said to myself again, 'Who doesn't like raping a beautiful girl? Demon females seem to have fangs and are much less appetizing than this here.'" Kagome sighed. She wasn't afraid anymore, and began to realize this was going to take a very, very long time...  
"But then again, I don't really feel like hearing your mouth." Kagome stood up and slapped the demon. "MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND!" The demon didn't really hurt, he was just a little shocked she had the nerve to strike him.  
"If you would listen I was going to tell you. It was no, until you decided to strike me." Kagome felt the sweat stream down her back... Oh shit... Why didn't she think before she acted...? She could see the anger in him building up to the point of breaking. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! His eyes began to bleed red.. What caused him to snap so just by her slapping him?! Jeeze, can't he take a little hit once in a while?!  
'This stupid wench decided it was a good idea to defy ME. Deny MY mercy! When things think I am not merciful. It's that things like this happen, and I have the luck of meeting insolent filth like this!'  
The demon slashed at her top, shredding it to pieces. He then went on to smack her, causing her to fall upon the floor. She held on to whatever cloth was not shredded, trying to hide her simple white bra that was under her shirt. She didn't whimper, she didn't cry... Well, she was fighting back the tears because of her hurt pride. She stared up at him coldly... She was set. He would not take her without a fight, because she was still a virgin and she planned to keep it that way until InuYasha took her.  
She felt the icy gold spheres engrossed with her current position, and she stared right back at him. He watched her brown eyes... She didn't hold hate in them... Just... frustration... And anger... And hurt... She wasn't sad... She just was upset. Disappointed almost. But over what? The question raked at his mind, as he stared at her vulnerable state. He clicked his claws together, much in the same way Kagome had clicked her tongue earlier. He was in a thoughtful state, on the brink of being slightly nervous. It was just... she held so much gall! To top that, she was almost challenging for him to take her. Such a unyielding state had he rarely encountered.  
...But a more enjoyable state for him to take pleasure in...  
Kagome watched a rare grin spread over Sesshomaru's face... He was going to do it!! He was really going to rape her... Kagome-knowing attempts at hitting him were worthless, and would probably only increase his severity on her-back up in a small sense of dread... InuYasha... InuYasha wasn't going to be her first... Why hadn't she taken him the night of the inn, as her instincts told her to? She closed her eyes tightly, beading sweat dripping down off her brown and hitting her knees...  
"InuYasha... I'm sorry..."  
  
InuYasha awoke suddenly, a sense of dread overcoming him. He knew something bad was happening to Kagome. He stared hard at the floor, trying to push away the sense of dizziness that overtook him. His golden eye was centimetres away from the wooden floor... He could even see the dust gathering in the grooves of the wood, he was so close...  
He tried to move again. Bad idea... His eyes snapped shut as he breathed. InuYasha... One priority at a time... Try and figure out who took Kagome first...  
...One priority at a time, InuYasha, one priority at a time...  
  
A/N: Ah. not much to say I suppose. I know Sesshomaru wouldn't rape her. But how fun and how cliché is that of me ^_^? I really rather enjoyed this chapter. Minus the rape part. But I wrote this long, long ago in a mind frame far away. So I shall stick to original story lineness. I kinda forgot what the story line was. I guess we'll see, won't we?  
  
Replies:  
  
June: Thanks for reviewing. You're very sweet (. I won't leave you hanging. Nope, I update often (. So please enjoy! 


	7. I've Been Tainted CENSORED

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I am beginning to wonder if a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter is worth it... But if it keeps me from getting my ass sued, then fine. -Ahem- I do NOT own InuYasha. At all. Ever. There. Ah note. RAPE AND LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. Thank you. This will be the edited version. But there's just some shit I can't excerpt. My apologies. And *** is a scene change.  
  
Kagome clutched at her shredded blouse, whispering for something to answer her prayers... A very good answer would be that cute little girl running in about.... NOW!  
...NOW! Nothing... Let's try again... NOW!  
NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW! Work damnit! She peaked through her lashes as she saw Sesshomaru kneel before her, gently running his fingers over her forehead and through her hair, proclaiming he had all the time in the world... He grasped at her hair and gently tugged, and it sent an odd tingle through Kagome. It was obvious he wanted her to tilt her head to the side, but she wasn't going to listen to him.  
Sesshomaru leaned his face in against the side of her head, hissing at her softly, "I could make this very easy or unbearably, painfully hard... You choose..."  
She heard him, but her mind was centred at his clawed hands... They were... very... scarily... large... With large claws... And large... fingers. Not to mention large claws...  
Ah, had she mentioned the LARGE CLAWS yet? If not, she'd like to point it out now. He had LARGE. FILED.. CLAWS!  
He smiled, turning his head towards what her attention was fixed upon. Her hair moved against his forehead as he did so... He could tell why that hanyou brother of his went wild at her smell when he watched him wash this girl's hair...  
"I see..." He lifted that hand and Kagome watched it as if it was about to strike at her, as if it might have been a venomous serpent. He brought it down quickly and shredded the remnants of her shirt, bra, skirt and panties. (A/n: How talented is he? Wow.) He pulled them off her with ease, and forced her head to the side, his fangs sinking into the side of her neck. She swallowed hard and did not cry out, instead just stared hardly at the wall.  
He lapped at her blood, savouring the taste as if he might have been a vampire youkai... But he just enjoyed her in essence. Not the fact he loved her, he despised her and all what she stood for in his brother. But he enjoyed the mere fact he was going to strip her virginity away from her, and she wasn't doing a damn thing about it. He almost wished she had fought with him, so he could have at least beat her a bit. What was the point in rape if there was little to no resistance?  
Sesshomaru put his hand against one of her clenched knees, continuing to lap at her neck and sucked on it tightly, forcing her to open her legs. Before she could close them again, he inserted three fingers up her opening, a tight fit for a virgin. Not to mention...his large... bulky... fingers... She gasped, and his claws scrapped the inside of her walls, causing blood to drip out of her opening... He then withdrew them, licking up whatever fluids he contained on his fingers, whether it be her blood or her oils.  
He grasped his new playmate around the waist and walked over to the bed, dropping her carelessly upon the mattress. She laid down, her groin throbbing from his previous, unwanted entry into her. She clenched her knees tight closed again, knowing that it wouldn't do her much good... But it still ebbed the pain a bit. She stared at the wall as he undressed himself, climbing on to the mattress and forced her legs open once again. She swallowed, and couldn't help but look down at his enlarged... Not to mention... VERY LARGE... crotch. She whimpered... He was planning on fitting -that- into -her-?! Was it humanly possible?! She was a damn virgin, not to mention her heredity carries a line of very, very small women.  
Obviously not caring, Sesshomaru continued on. "No. No, Sesshomaru, please.. No. SESSHOMARU, STOP, PLEASE!!"  
Kagome let out a scream of pain, the sound echoing off all the walls in the castle.  
  
***  
  
InuYasha's body was growing increasingly timid, as he paced back and forth, pushing with all his efforts he could. He was finally able to stand, and was now speaking aloud to himself, trying to figure out the possibilities.  
He narrowed it down to two. Naraku and Sesshomaru. The only ones with some wits to kill his sense of smell and to dart Kagome, as simple as that seemed. Most youkais failed in the intelligent department... To his opinion, anyway.  
Now, he couldn't think of any reason why either of them might want her. Naraku was busy with himself and Sesshomaru already had Tetsusaiga... "Tessaiga... I wonder..." He stopped.  
Maybe he was thinking too broad? Maybe the answer was just the way the bastard who took Kagome moved. That seemed simple enough... He couldn't see much, but he saw the silhouette somewhat in the moonlight. It was dim, enough to be for sure, but he noticed something odd... As he was holding Kagome, he put her on the floor before the window. Then he opened the window with his... Right hand? Left hand... InuYasha walked to the window and imitated the movements... He stared at his hand, forgetting which was which. Whichever it was, was not his dominant side. He was right handed, duh. His left hand. Okay then. He then imitated picking up Kagome with his left hand yet again... No shit, it was Sesshomaru. He only had one arm. Naraku would have used both hands.  
He shuddered in anger... That fucking half brother of his was SO DEAD! He leaped out the window and headed towards the direction he knew was Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
***  
Jaken stared dumbfounded at the dazed girl on the bed... Blood was continually dripping from her... Own... place... And Jaken wasn't sure exactly what his Lord wanted him to do.  
"Make the bleeding stop." Was his simple command, as he commanded before, but Jaken wasn't a healer. He was a servant of his Lord, merely was all...  
"M-my Lord Sesshomaru! I'm not sure if I know how..." Sesshomaru lost his patience and in an instant, stabbing his Tetsusaiga through his servant's throat impatiently. Of course he would revive him later, but for now he needed venting. His body pulsated with what was a new emotion for him... he couldn't identify it... It wasn't love, no, because he loved Rin... and her smiles. But he wouldn't say so.  
He stared at the unconscious body of Kagome emotionless, so it appeared. He walked straight up to her, hearing her pulse dimming. He had destroyed this woman's body. He lifted his head up, trying to make his eyes move away, but they wouldn't. What he was feeling he now recognized as what some might call 'guilt'. He was trying to turn around, to move, to put his attention on anything else but this wretched woman, but he couldn't.  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin walked in and he turned around to stared at this little girl, as his heart leapt a few paces. "What is it Rin?" She looked down at Jaken suddenly, and began to shake suddenly. "Sesshomaru- sama...! ...Jaken-kun...!" She covered her tiny mouth and he quickly walked up to her, hiding the vision on Kagome's wounded, naked body upon his bed. And what she knew was his bed as well.  
Rin look up at her Sesshomaru-sama as he kneeled before her and stared at her. "He's playing a joke. He's trying to make you scared, Rin, and I'll tell him it didn't work. But shh, you mustn't ever tell him that, you understand? He'll be heartbroken that you found out. Now act like a good little girl and pretend you're scared, and go to your room."  
His heart leapt again when he saw her smile and pretend to run crying out of the room, closing the door behind her as she was told was a rule everytime she left his room. His distraction had now left him, and he turned to Kagome once again. A sudden, bizarre thought occurred to him... Why not kill her, then revive her with the Tetsusaiga? It always healed everything... He blinked hard... That was an odd way to go about fixing her, by killing her, but he didn't care.  
He walked up to her and mercilessly stabbed her in the heart. She opened her eyes and gasped, coughing suddenly, blood trickling down her face from the corner of her mouth. She lifted her body upwards, blood trailing down Tetsusaiga as she grabbed the steel with her hands, her brows coming together in a concentrated form of pain. Sesshomaru stared at her... It was taking an oddly long time for her to die...  
"...Sorry..." He heard her mutter softly, as her eyes began to close and her torso slowly found its body in contact with the silken sheets once more... "InuYasha... kun..." Her eyes closed softly as he stared at her in disbelief. Her dying thought was InuYasha?  
His gaze hardened when he realized her poise was much like poetry... The feminine posture lying against the crimson sheets, even darker from her blood... Her raven tresses encircling her body, forming to her shape... The paleness of her skin, the rose of her cheeks, the swell of her lips... The run of the diamond streams that found the contour and crevices of her delicate face...  
He felt a swelling in his chest as he continued to watch her silently. He withdrew his sword from her, and made a single wave. The poetry ended, and she returned once again to the living. He also had resurrected his fallen servant who now tugged at his robes, a bit confused but suddenly hobbled after his master who was ahead, and closed the door behind, locking it.  
  
In he dark, InuYasha found it strange... Kagome was the only one on the bed, and was obviously naked, but seemed to be sleeping soundly... He frowned even further when he went up, taking advantage of the situation-and the position of her- to take a innocent enough sniff at her genital to make sure there was no scent of his brother upon her.  
There... wasn't? He pulled off his haori he had found on the inn floor off and lifted her sleeping body up, wrapping it around her.  
.The gentleness of the motions were questioning enough, but there was no way she was letting Sesshomaru have another go at her. She didn't even realize she wasn't in pain anymore.  
She slapped at whoever's face was touching her, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and whomever it was she slapped emitted a strangely familiar, "OW! You bitch! I came here to rescue you and this is the thanks I get?!" A sudden sense of dread came over her, as she realized he must have smelled Sesshomaru on her already. Don't, don't, don't. Don't look at me. But she couldn't stop the tears welled up in her eyes, and she couldn't stop her body from flinging itself at him, ignoring his insult as she clung tightly to his white hakama and cried hysterically. It seemed that was all she did lately... Cry.  
"InuYasha! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" InuYasha was suddenly filled with an odd sense of dread and faintness, but stated out gently enough, "Whoa, whoa... Hold on... We'll talk about this when we get you out of this place..." Her clothes were obviously in shreds, and there was no hope for sewing the school uniform back together. He decided it was just best to leave and quick, knowing his scent was probably reaching Sesshomaru by now...  
Speaking of odor, InuYasha smelled an odd thing... Kagome's blood. He drew her back and said, "You're not in pain, are you?" Kagome started, seeming caught up in thought suddenly. "N-no..." She wiped at the snot that trailed down her face, "But I don't know w-"  
"Don't bother with it right now, we have to get away." He lifted her up familiarly into his arms and ran towards the window, taking a great leap out. Kagome's heart jumped as he landed on a very far down wall. She trusted him, she couldn't help it though... Such a immense jump probably deserved the nervousness it was receiving. "S-sorry..." He replied, noticing her nervous reaction to the recent jump, but proceeded to take a bound just as vast, and Kagome clung tighter to his hakama.  
'He's ruthless!' She shuddered when this thought brought back the events of the night... before...  
InuYasha felt this tremor, far bigger than others... She was much more than obviously upset. She was hysterical... On the verge of being, anyway, if he didn't do something. After all, he thought he had covered more than enough ground... That was almost too easy... As if Sesshomaru wanted InuYasha to come and get her... This was odd...  
He set her down, but she was so faint in his arm that she nearly fell, so he grasped her around the waist, pulling her deep into his body. She suddenly began to cry again, clinging to him as if she might die and was afraid to let go for he was her only sense of security, and wouldn't stop. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked when he saw she wasn't going to quit until he asked. But this just made her peep, and begin harder yet again. He sighed patiently, pulling her in towards himself harder and closer in response to her tugs.  
"What is it Kagome, please tell me..." His pleas were too much to bear, and she released, "I'm... not...not. n-not. a-a. a v-virgin... an- anymore..." InuYasha pulled back bewildered and stared at her face, but she couldn't keep her gaze on him to long because of the undying shame she had, the shame she couldn't cover up, the shame she'd been tainted. and hid once more in his hakama, for lack of a better place to hide. She wanted to die. she didn't want to hold this with her. she didn't want this. She didn't want this!! She never asked for this?! Why her?! Why now, when everything was getting. so nice. Why now.?  
  
He felt the tears soak through to his chest, but he ignored it as he pushed her back again, his hands planted firmly on her shoulders.  
She made a needy sound, looking down at her feet, unable to look at his face. 'Please no, don't look at me like this!' She lifted her hands and placed them on the opposite side of his elbow and pushed down, but to no avail. He wouldn't hold her until he got a clear explanation.  
He didn't want to believe it, not at all... He didn't want to! He couldn't! "But you don't smell like Sesshomaru!" He snapped out brutally and the voice made her yelp, but it was more than obvious that she was NOT lying. "He did something... I had a bad dream, of him stabbing me, and when I woke up all the pain was gone! He had taken me before that... And... he broke... my bone..." InuYasha's hand suddenly flew to the skin above her groin, but nothing jutted out. Nothing seemed misplaced. His entire hand circled around her body but nothing, nothing! It didn't make any fucking sense!! Kagome whimpered in pathetic shame and felt exposed, continuing to stare at InuYasha's feet as he felt along her lower waist line. Once he was satisfied she wasn't hurt, he pulled it away and lifted her chin up so he could see her face. She protested, trying to keep her head down, but once again lacked in the strength he did have. She could avert her eyes though... 'Don't let me see him looking at me!!! PLEASE!' Her mind cried out desperately. She fought against his searching eyes, but once again lost out.  
Once caught in his gaze, she could not get out. She was permanently trapped... And his eyes... They overflowed with love and concern... Not the pity she was afraid he might give her... Nor the anger... His eyes were only for her... He was worried, and was going to protect her... This comforted her... The mindless tears that flowed before were coming to an end.  
He saw her sudden change, and gathered her into his arms again, convinced she was going to be fine. "I... I want to find the others..." He heard her snivel. "And... and I want to go home..." His heart jumped in sudden agony.  
Did... did she want to go home for good? To be out of reaches of anything that could hurt her? 'Like me.' He felt a stab of pain enter his heart at the thought, but despite that, this sounded like a good idea... But the idea... of him... losing her again...  
...It was too much to bear...  
...  
"I can take you home first..." he whispered to her softly, almost reluctantly. She looked up at him in shock, and was calmed once the side of his fingers touched her hot face and trailed across to the back of her head, wiping away whatever tears she had left. He gently massaged the back of her head. "I know where we are now... I could find the well and have you home very soon... Before dawn..."  
"Please... do...?" She climbed on to his back, pressing her naked body against his back... He could feel her through his shirt, but was oddly calm... He was focused, knowing where to take her and where she wanted to go. What they wanted both matched. There was no arguing... There was no discussion. Their thoughts were equal, or so he was thinking...  
He felt her head loll against his back and he knew either she had fallen asleep or had passed out from the whole ordeal. He voted on the latter. And he could still feel the tiny droplet stream down the skin of his back.  
  
A/N: Revised version, yay! Whatcha guys think? :D? And since not many people did the poll on FF.net I decided to continue the story there anyway. Geeze, slackers. And I have a new story up on Mediaminer.org. If you want it to see it, request it in a review. ^_^ Ja. 


	8. I've Been Tainted UNCENSORED

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I am beginning to wonder if a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter is worth it... But if it keeps me from getting my ass sued, then fine. -Ahem- I do NOT own InuYasha. At all. Ever. There. And *** is scene change  
  
Kagome clutched at her shredded blouse, whispering for something to answer her prayers... A very good answer would be that cute little girl running in about.... NOW!  
...NOW! Nothing... Let's try again... NOW!  
NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW! Work damnit! She peaked through her lashes as she saw Sesshomaru kneel before her, gently running his fingers over her forehead and through her hair, proclaiming he had all the time in the world... He grasped at her hair and gently tugged, and it sent an odd tingle through Kagome. It was obvious he wanted her to tilt her head to the side, but she wasn't going to listen to him.  
Sesshomaru leaned his face in against the side of her head, hissing at her softly, "I could make this very easy or unbearably, painfully hard... You choose..."  
She heard him, but her mind was centred at his clawed hands... They were... very... scarily... large... With large claws... And large... fingers. Not to mention large claws...  
Ah, had she mentioned the LARGE CLAWS yet? If not, she'd like to point it out now. He had LARGE. FILED.. CLAWS!  
He smiled, turning his head towards what her attention was fixed upon. Her hair moved against his forehead as he did so... He could tell why that hanyou brother of his went wild at her smell when he watched him wash this girl's hair...  
"I see..." He lifted that hand and Kagome watched it as if it was about to strike at her, as if it might have been a venomous serpent. He brought it down quickly and shredded the remnants of her shirt, bra, skirt and panties. He pulled them off her with ease, and forced her head to the side, his fangs sinking into the side of her neck. She swallowed hard and did not cry out, instead just stared hardly at the wall.  
He lapped at her blood, savouring the taste as if he might have been a vampire youkai... But he just enjoyed her in essence. Not the fact he loved her, he despised her and all what she stood for in his brother. But he enjoyed the mere fact he was going to strip her virginity away from her, and she wasn't doing a damn thing about it. He almost wished she had fought with him, so he could have at least beat her a bit. What was the point in rape if there was little to no resistance?  
Sesshomaru put his hand against one of her clenched knees, continuing to lap at her neck and sucked on it tightly, forcing her to open her legs. Before she could close them again, he inserted three fingers up her opening, a tight fit for a virgin. Not to mention...his large... bulky... fingers... She gasped, and his claws scrapped the inside of her walls, causing blood to drip out of her opening... He then withdrew them, licking up whatever fluids he contained on his fingers, whether it be her blood or her oils.  
He grasped his new playmate around the waist and walked over to the bed, dropping her carelessly upon the mattress. She laid down, her groin throbbing from his previous, unwanted entry into her. She clenched her knees tight closed again, knowing that it wouldn't do her much good... But it still ebbed the pain a bit. She stared at the wall as he undressed himself, climbing on to the mattress and forced her legs open once again. She swallowed, and couldn't help but look down at his enlarged... Not to mention... VERY LARGE... crotch. She whimpered... He was planning on fitting that into her?! Was is humanly possible?! She was a damn virgin, not to mention she was. so small.  
Obviously not caring, Sesshomaru continued on to place it inside of her, feeling the tightened vaginial walls enclose him. "No. Sesshomaru. s- stop." The pain had already started to take her, she could feel it. It. it hurt! It hurt! She began to thrash. It hurt! "GET IT OUT OF ME, PLEASE!" It was like trying to fit a marble into a beer bottle top! It wasn't physically possible! "Please, PLEASE! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Sesshomaru watched her writhe in pain beneath him as she beat against his arms and chest. Each time her fist landed on his arms or bare chest it burned, her miko powers rising in defense. It nearly flung him off her. Anger overtook him, and he forced his entering her to be possible, with a quick hard thrust as he gritted his teeth in pain and released his fury out on her.  
Kagome felt the pelvic bones shatter as she let out a scream of pain, which was doubled upon the fact he just popped her sack of blood that was the only proof left of her virginity. Her cheeks flushed white as they then proceeded to turn a bright red, trying to cope with all the throbbing and hurting without passing out. It hurts. it hurts. it hurts.  
Sesshomaru pulled himself in and out, not waiting to see if she was ready yet, continuing faster and faster... Kagome couldn't remain emotionless anymore... She felt as if she was betraying InuYasha... Her heart pounded over her ears, and her body was numbing as hot flashes strew through her body... Ithurtsithurtithurtsithurts! ITHURTS! IT HURTS! SOMEONE HELP ME! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED?! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BETRAY INUYASHA!  
Sesshomaru took full advantage of her tightening walls... His assumption she was going to orgasm. He felt the extra, sensitive layer of skin move back and forth, opposing the underlying skin.  
He stared hard down at Kagome... Her eyes were closed and her face was a deadly shade of red... Lifeless tears streamed down her face, and he had half a mind to stop...  
This is what my half breed fucking brother gets! The minute this thought entered his head he continued, he showed no mercy.  
  
***  
InuYasha's body was growing increasingly timid, as he paced back and forth, pushing with all his efforts he could. He was finally able to stand, and was now speaking aloud to himself, trying to figure out the possibilities.  
He narrowed it down to two. Naraku and Sesshomaru. The only ones with some wits to kill his sense of smell and to dart Kagome, as simple as that seemed. Most youkais failed to lack in the intelligence part of life... To his opinion, anyway.  
Now, he couldn't think of any reason why either of them might want her. Naraku was busy with himself and Sesshomaru already had Tetsusaiga... "Tessaiga... I wonder..." He stopped.  
Maybe he was thinking too broad? Maybe the answer was just the way the bastard who took Kagome moved. That seemed simple enough... He couldn't see much, but he saw the silhouette somewhat in the moonlight. It was dim, enough to be for sure, but he noticed something odd... As he was holding Kagome, he put her on the floor before the window. Then he opened the window with his... Right hand? Left hand... InuYasha walked to the window and imitated the movements... He stared at his hand, forgetting which was which. Whichever it was, was not his dominant side. He was right handed, duh. His left hand. Okay then. He then imitated picking up Kagome with his left hand yet again... No shit, it was Sesshomaru. He only had one arm. Naraku would have used both hands.  
He shuddered in anger... That fucking half brother of his was SO DEAD! He leaped out the window and headed towards the direction he knew was Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
***  
Jaken stared dumbfounded at the dazed girl on the bed... Blood was continually dripping from her... Own... place... And Jaken wasn't sure exactly what his Lord wanted him to do.  
"Make the bleeding stop." Was his simple command, as he commanded before, but Jaken wasn't a healer. He was a servant of his Lord, merely was all...  
"M-my Lord Sesshomaru! I'm not sure if I know how..." Sesshomaru lost his patience and in an instant, stabbing his Tetsusaiga through his servant's throat impatiently. Of course he would revive him later, but for now he needed venting. His body pulsated with what was a new emotion for him... he couldn't identify it... It wasn't love, no, because he loved Rin... and her smiles. But he wouldn't say so.  
He stared at the unconscious body of Kagome emotionless, so it appeared. He walked straight up to her, hearing her pulse dimming. He had destroyed this woman's body. He lifted his head up, trying to make his eyes move away, but they wouldn't. What he was feeling he now recognized as what some might call 'guilt'. He was trying to turn around, to move, to put his attention on anything else but this wretched woman, but he couldn't.  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin walked in and he turned around to stared at this little girl, as his heart leapt a few paces. "What is it Rin?" She looked down at Jaken suddenly, and began to shake suddenly. "Sesshomaru- sama...! ...Jaken-kun...!" She covered her tiny mouth and he quickly walked up to her, hiding the vision on Kagome's wounded, naked body upon his bed. And what she knew was his bed as well.  
Rin look up at her Sesshomaru-sama as he kneeled before her and stared at her. "He's playing a joke. He's trying to make you scared, Rin, and I'll tell him it didn't work. But shh, you mustn't ever tell him that, you understand? He'll be heartbroken that you found out. Now act like a good little girl and pretend you're scared, and go to your room."  
His heart leapt again when he saw her smile and pretend to run crying out of the room, closing the door behind her as she was told was a rule everytime she left his room. His distraction had now left him, and he turned to Kagome once again. A sudden, bizarre thought occurred to him... Why not kill her, then revive her with the Tesuaiga? It always healed everything... He blinked hard... That was an odd way to go about fixing her, by killing her, but he didn't care.  
He walked up to her and mercilessly stabbed her in the heart. She opened her eyes and gasped, coughing suddenly, blood trickling down her face from the corner of her mouth. She lifted her body upwards, blood trailing down Tetsusaiga as she grabbed the steel with her hands, her brows coming together in a concentrated form of pain. Sesshomaru stared at her... It was taking an oddly long time for her to die...  
"...Sorry..." He heard her mutter softly, as her eyes began to close and her torso slowly found its body in contact with the silken sheets once more... "InuYasha... kun..." Her eyes closed softly as he stared at her in disbelief. Her dying thought was InuYasha?  
His gaze hardened when he realized her poise was much like poetry... The feminine posture lying against the crimson sheets, even darker from her blood... Her raven tresses encircling her body, forming to her shape... The paleness of her skin, the rose of her cheeks, the swell of her lips... The run of the diamond streams that found the contour and crevices of her delicate face...  
He felt a swelling in his chest as he continued to watch her silently. He withdrew his sword from her, and made a single wave. The poetry ended, and she returned once again to the living. He also had resurrected his fallen servant who now tugged at his robes, a bit confused but suddenly hobbled after his master who was ahead, and closed the door behind, locking it.  
  
In he dark, InuYasha found it strange... Kagome was the only one on the bed, and was obviously naked, but seemed to be sleeping soundly... He frowned even further when he went up, taking advantage of the situation-and the position of her- to take a innocent enough sniff at her genital to make sure there was no scent of his brother upon her.  
There... wasn't? He pulled off his haori he had found on the inn floor off and lifted her sleeping body up, wrapping it around her.  
The gentleness of the motions were questioning enough, but there was no way she was letting Sesshomaru have another go at her. She didn't even realize she wasn't in pain anymore.  
She slapped at whoever's face was touching her, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and whomever it was emitted a strangely familiar, "OW! You bitch! I came here to rescue you and this is the thanks I get?!" A sudden sense of dread came over her, as she realized he must have smelled Sesshomaru on her already. Don't look at me, don't look at me. But she couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes and she couldn't stop her body from flinging itself at him, ignoring his insult as she clung tightly to his white hakama and cried hysterically.. It seemed that was all she did lately...  
"InuYasha! I'm sorry! I'm so. so. sorry! I didn't mean to!" InuYasha was suddenly filled with an odd sense of dread and faintness, but stated out gently enough, "Whoa, whoa... Hold on... We'll talk about this when we get you out of this place..." Her clothes were obviously in shreds, and there was no hope for sewing the school uniform back together. He decided it was just best to leave and quick, knowing his scent was probably reaching Sesshomaru by now...  
Speaking of odor, InuYasha smelled an odd thing... Kagome's blood. He drew her back and said, "You're not in pain, are you?" Kagome started, seeming caught up in thought suddenly. "N-no..." She wiped at the snot that ran down her face, "But I don't know w-"  
"Don't bother with it right now, we have to get away." He lifted her up familiarly into his arms and ran towards the window, taking a great leap out. Kagome's heart jumped as he landed on a very far down wall. She trusted him, she couldn't help it though... Such a immense jump probably deserved the nervousness it was receiving. "S-sorry..." He replied, noticing her nervous reaction to the recent jump, but proceeded to take a bound just as vast, and Kagome clung tighter to his hakama.  
'He's ruthless!' She shuddered when this thought brought back the events of the night... before...  
InuYasha felt this tremor, far bigger than others... She was much more than obviously upset. She was hysterical... On the verge of being, anyway, if he didn't do something. After all, he thought he had covered more than enough ground... That was almost too easy... As if Sesshomaru wanted InuYasha to come and get her... This was odd...  
He set her down, but she was so faint in his arm that she nearly fell, so her grasped her around her waist, pulling her deep into his body. She suddenly began to cry again, clinging to him as if he were her only barricade from. whatever it was she was afraid of, and wouldn't stop. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked when he saw she wasn't going to quit until he asked. But this just made her peep, and begin harder yet again. He sighed patiently, pulling her harder and closer in response to her tugs.  
"What is it Kagome, please tell me..." His pleas were too much to bear, and she released, "I'm... not...not. n-not. a-a. a v-virgin... an- anymore..." InuYasha pulled back bewildered and stared at her face, but she couldn't keep her gaze on him to long because of shame and undeniable pain, and hid once more in his hakama. He felt the tears soak through to his chest, but he ignored it as he pushed her back again, his hands planted firmly on her shoulders.  
She made a needy sound, looking down at her feet, unable to look at his face. 'Please no, don't look at me like this!' She lifted her hands and placed them opposite of his elbow and pushed down, but to no avail. He wouldn't hold her until he got a clear explanation.  
He didn't want to believe it, not at all... He didn't want to! He couldn't! "But you don't smell like Sesshomaru!" He snapped out brutally and the voice made her yelp, but it was more than obvious that she was NOT lying. "He did something... I had a bad dream, of him stabbing me, and when I woke up all the pain was gone! He had taken me before that... And... he broke... my bone..." InuYasha's hand suddenly flew to the skin above her groin, but nothing jutted out. Nothing seemed misplaced. His entire hand circled around her body but nothing, nothing! It didn't make any fucking sense!! Kagome whimpered in pathetic shame and felt exposed, continuing to stare at InuYasha's feet as he felt along her lower waist line. Once he was satisfied she wasn't hurt, he pulled it away and lifted her chin up so he could see her face. She's so vulnerable. She fought against this so much it was almost irrational, trying to keep her head down, but once again lacked in the strength he did have. She could avert her eyes though... 'Don't let me see him looking at me!!! PLEASE!' Her mind cried out desperately. She fought against his searching eyes, but once again lost out.  
Once caught in his gaze, she could not get out. She was permanently trapped... And his eyes... They overflowed with love and concern... Not the pity she was afraid he might give her... Nor was he angry... His eyes were only for her... He was worried, and was going to protect her... This comforted her... The mindless tears that flowed down her cheeks with no end before began to end. He was going to keep her safe. Isn't he?  
He saw her sudden change, and gathered her into his arms again, convinced she was going to be fine. "I... I want to find the others..." He heard her snivel. "And... and I want to go home..." His heart jumped in sudden agony.  
Did... did she want to go home for good? To be out of reaches of evil...? 'Like me.' He felt a stab of pain enter his soul at this thought, but despite that, this sounded like a good idea... But the idea... of him... losing her again...  
...It was too much to bear...  
...  
"I can take you home first..." he whispered to her softly, almost reluctantly. She looked up at him in shock, and was calmed once the side of his fingers touched her hot face and trailed across to the back of her head, wiping away whatever tears she had left. He gently massaged the back of her head. "I know where we are now... I could find the well and have you home very soon... Before dawn..."  
"Please... do...?" She climbed on to his back, pressing her naked body against his back... He could feel her through his shirt, but was oddly calm... He was focused, knowing where to take her and where she wanted to go. What they wanted both matched. There was no arguing... There was no discussion. Their thoughts were equal, or so he was thinking... And he could still feel the tiny droplet stream down the skin of his back.  
  
A/N: Yes, edited it! FINALLY! How'd it turn out, guys :D? And on FF.net. The poll, two people voted. Geeze, you slackers. By popular vote (heh heh, sarcasm drips from my voice.) the story shall continue! :: yay, yay :: And I have a new story up on Mediaminer.org. If you want it to see it, request it in a review. ^_^ Ja. 


	9. NOTES More of them, yes I know

Hey, hey! It's me again. No chapter here, I just wanted to say that my mom's taking the computer down to some place to have the fucker fixed. So, I will not be able to update for a loooong while (1 or 2 weeks). For you guys on FanFic do the poll and I will sooo get back to you., and you guys on Mediaminer. I'm sorry, but you'll get your new chapter soon, okay? Love you guys, I'm out!  
  
Katrina- 


End file.
